Chronic hepatitis B virus (HBV) infection is a major cause of cirrhosis and liver failure, and is strongly linked to the development of primary liver cancer. The development of animal models and, more recently, cell culture systems for the study of HBV has resulted in the explosive growth of knowledge of the molecular aspects of HBV replication and pathogenesis. Traditional meetings covering hepatitis research have generally focused on clinical and epidemiologic questions and have not provided the opportunity for detailed consideration of the biochemical and genetic issues in HBV virology. The HBV Molecular Biology meetings begun in 1985, are focused principally on these issues and have proven enormously successful in fostering high-level scientific dialogue in these areas. They remain the only regularly scheduled event exclusively devoted to these topics and are attended by representatives of virtually every active research group working on the molecular biology of these viruses. The format of the 1988 meeting will be similar to those of previous years, with sessions devoted to consideration of the structure and replication of the viral genome, the mechanisms and control of viral transcription, the biosynthesis and function of the viral gene products, the structure and assembly of virus particles, the natural history of viral infection in vivo, the role of these viruses in liver carcinogenesis, and strategies for antiviral therapy. Each session will consist of 10 minute presentations selected from submitted abstracts, and will be chaired by recognized scientists actively involved in each area whose function will be to provide a brief overview of each area and to stimulate discussion among the conferees. Additional abstracts will be presented in two poster sessions.